Spinal interbody fusion is a frequently performed procedure to treat various disorders such as degenerated disk disease, spondylolisthesis, trauma, infection, tumor and deformity. Usually, surgery involves placement of screws into the vertebral body through the vertebral pedicle and/or placement of an interbody cage with bone grafts into the disc space. Types of spinal fusion depend on the approach type such as posterior, transforaminal, lateral, etc. Although these approaches claim to be minimally invasive, they still require open incisions for cage and screw placement as well as compression and/or distraction of vertebral bodies. Improvements in the devices' design enhance spinal fusion as well as minimize the invasiveness of the surgical implantation, which are desirable traits in clinical practice.